Siriusly Mooning
by Raindown150
Summary: The story of how Sirius and Remus started dating. Peter Pettigrew is not part of the marauders in this story because I hate him.


James, Sirius and Remus walked down the corridor. A group of Hufflepuff girls stared at them and giggled and whispered among each other. One of them, a girl with long blonde hair walked up to them.

"Hey Remus," she said, smiling at him.

"Hi," he said, smiling back nervously.

"Do you want to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?"

Remus was taken aback. She was pretty and he knew most boys would have jumped at the opportunity to go with her.

"He's already going with someone," said a slightly angry voice behind Remus. He turned around and saw Sirius glaring at the girl. Remus was surprised. He didn't have a date. And why did Sirius sound so angry?

"Oh, ok," said the girl, taken aback at Sirius' tone. After she left, Remus raised an eyebrow at him.

"Who am I going with?" he asked.

Sirius looked flustered. "You're coming with us, aren't you?" he said and then turned around and started walking towards the Transfiguration class. "Come on, we're getting late, he called out over his shoulder. Remus was confused. Since when did Sirius care about reaching class on time? James merely grinned and winked at Remus. He knew that Sirius liked Remus. But Sirius had made him promise not to tell him. He started walking towards the class and Remus followed.

Sirius was annoyed with himself for the outburst, but that girl had been hitting on his Moony. He couldn't stop himself. He didn't want to tell Remus because he wasn't sure how he would react, but he couldn't bear the thought of him going on a date with anyone else.

Just then, James and Remus entered the classroom and took their places on either side of him. James gave him a knowing grin while Remus didn't say anything. As McGonagall started teaching, Remus started taking down notes on the parchment. Sirius kept looking at him from the corner of his eyes. His brown hair fell slightly into his eyes. He had a few scars on his face. His look of intense concentration was endearing.

" _Get a grip on yourself, Black,"_ he told himself as he shook his head." _You're going soft."_

As the class got over, James had to go for Quidditch practice. Sirius and Remus walked back to their dormitory together. "We'll go for a kitchen raid tonight," said Sirius, grinning and swinging an arm around Remus' shoulder. Sirius did this at times to see his reaction, but he was always disappointed. "Alright," he said.

Even though Remus was the most responsible among their group, he never missed out on the fun. Especially when Sirius was the one asking him to do it. The arm around his shoulder made him feel warm inside but he assumed it was just a friendly gesture and did not show any outward emotion. In the wizarding world, being gay was accepted and didn't make you any different, but he told himself that Sirius was straight and was sure to reject him. He didn't want to make things awkward between them. So he continued with his facade.

When they reached their dorm, Remus started with the herbology homework given to them. "Come on Remus," whined Sirius. "You can do your homework later."

"It's a 15 inch essay, Sirius. You should start yours too."

"We have three days more to complete it, Moony," he said, exasperated. He sighed as Remus went back to doing his homework. Suddenly, he had an idea. He went to Remus' bag and picked up his box of chocolates.

"Hey, give that back," shouted Remus.

"Come and take it," taunted Sirius waving it in the air.

Homework forgotten, Remus got up and tried to snatch the chocolates back from Sirius but Sirius dodged. Soon, they were having a wrestling match. Sirius fell back and Remus fell on top of him.

"Got it!" he shouted triumphantly, finally managing to grab the box of chocolates from Sirius' hand. Then he realised their position. Remus had fallen on Sirius and their bodies were pressed together. They were both breathing heavily. Remus could feel Sirius' chest rising and falling against his. They both stared at each other for a moment before Sirius pressed his lips to Remus. Without thinking, Remus responded by kissing back fiercely. His mind was fuzzy and the only thought going through his head was _Sirius is kissing me!_ Their hands entangled in each other's hair. It was different from anything Remus had ever felt before.

After a while, they both broke apart, gasping for air. Remus' eyes were still closed. Sirius stared at him. He had never seen anything that beautiful before. Slowly, Remus opened his eyes and looked at Sirius. His eyes were bright brown, almost golden. He was afraid to see Sirius' expression but the moment he saw his face, all his fears melted away.

"That was amazing," he breathed.

Sirius smiled at him.

Suddenly, the door burst open. "My eyes," shouted James, pretending to shield his eyes. Sirius and Remus started laughing. They got up and Sirius gave Remus a short, sweet kiss which had him blushing. "Guys, come on," said James. "I'm out of here. Tell me when it's safe to come in. I don't want my eyes losing their virginity."

"He's such a drama queen," laughed Sirius before kissing Remus again. They kissed for a while before Sirius broke away and rested his forehead against Remus'.

"By the way, do you want to come to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?" he asked Remus.

"Of course," said Remus, a huge smile on his face.

Sirius grinned and kissed him again.


End file.
